


Strangers

by Auto_Alchemechanicist



Series: Nurse Arthur AU [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - Hospital, F/M, Futanari, Het, Night Clubs, PruHun, Romance, Yaoi, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auto_Alchemechanicist/pseuds/Auto_Alchemechanicist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert, Francis and Antonio are best friends who work in the same hospital. In order to de-stress themselves, Gilbert and Antonio go to a night club for some fun. Gilbert meets Eliza, and it looked like the time they were going to spend together would be more than a little enjoyable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Another spin-off fic that came about because of that really fun rp.
> 
> Things to know: Gilbert, Francis and Antonio are best friends who met in med school and work in the same hospital. I’m not really sure of their ages (I don’t really think it’s relevant but whatever??), but this takes place when Francis and Arthur are starting to hit it off and Gilbert is just a little shit and teases them about it. (In this AU, Gilbert and Arthur are twins, and Francis is not aware of that, so he doesn’t get why Gil teases Arthur a lot at first). Anyways, this is kind of how I think Gilbert and Elizabeta meet. ouo In the rp with Tul, we have some PruHun on the side *fans face* and it’s growing on me again, so here’s a thing.

He shouldn’t have been surprised that Francis rejected his and Antonio’s invitation to go to the club with them, but it felt a little weird not going as a trio. They were each other’s wingmen, and each other’s sassy teasers. But he was fine going with just Toni. They were both in it to de-stress themselves anyway. He had actually forgotten that Francis and Arthur had gotten together, and it made the German chuckle because his brother was stuck with a somewhat slutty boyfriend. He knew Francis had limits, but he couldn’t picture him as the type to be tied to someone for too long. Although, he should have been hoping they did last for a while. Despite his flaws, Francis could be a caring person, and Gilbert had come to know that by being friends with him. He was affectionate and loyal, so maybe he would be good for Arthur, who hadn’t had much luck with the jerks he had gone out with. Now that he thought about it, Arthur’s partners had left for one reason or another, and Gilbert couldn’t help but ponder over the fact it was because of his anatomy. Francis was a special one, though. He was attracted to just about anything, but that wasn’t to say that he would be attracted to someone like Arthur. But somehow, his twin brother had managed to win over the heart of the handsome gynecologists all the nurses were after. He chuckled some more.

He returned to his and Toni’s situation now. He would have rather gone in casual clothing, but the Spaniard had insisted they drive from work to the night club.

“Why change?” Antonio had asked. “If girls see you with a tie, they’ll swoon.”

He didn’t know whether to believe him on that one or not. He hated ties. They made him feel old; maybe because his old man would wear them all the time for his own job, and Gilbert’s required him to ‘look presentable’. Tch. At least the hospital didn’t make a big deal about his hair and eyes and accepted he was an albino. Besides, he was On-Call. Whether patients paid attention to his features or not didn’t matter, as long as they had quality treatment and he got the job done.

It’s not like he was going to stay so prim, though. He took the liberty of rolling up his sleeves and loosening his tie, leaving his coat in his car so he wouldn’t be carrying it around.

Antonio had caught sight of a pretty girl around the dance floor and pulled her to the side to buy her a drink. From what Gilbert could overhear, she was Belgian and quite bubbly, but that was about it. Not really his type, to say the least. He left Toni to have some time with her, walking to the other side of the bar to see if he could get a better view of the place.

~  
Elizabeta didn’t really fancy the ambient of a night club, but at times like these, they were really her only refuge to be alone and get away from her own world, stepping into the night world instead. And why not? Her boyfriend had broken up with her, which was a bit of a shock to her, since Roderich didn’t seem like he would get tired or lose his feelings for her. But it hit her in a kind of way she hadn’t expected. She never drank unless she was really upset, or at parties where they offered drinks. But here she was, losing count of the shots she had already taken in and ordering another one.

She didn’t want to hold it against the Austrian for ending their relationship. If anything, it was probably the best thing for them both. He wouldn’t be dragging anything on, and he wouldn’t be hurting her. But he didn’t realize it actually did hurt, so much that she wanted to get over it already. “It’s not like I wanted to marry your or anything,” she mumbled to herself.

At some point, she had even thought that he had started to like one of his patients, or that his colleague, Francis, had gotten a nasty idea into his head about women or something. Gynecologists couldn’t be trusted’, she thought. ‘They were all perverts.’ And unfortunately for her, that was Roderich’s specialty just as much as Francis’. She felt a little concerned for her friend, Arthur, though. He hadn’t really told anyone about his relationship with Francis, but she had taken notice a few days before when she saw them kissing outside of work. It was rather cute, but hopefully, he didn’t end up hurt.

For now, she worried about herself. She had downed so much liquor she was feeling tipsy already, but that didn’t hinder her from letting her eyes wander around to see who was hanging around. She turned when she sensed someone sitting next to her, a bit of heat rushing to her cheeks when she saw her companion’s face. So what if he was attractive? He probably had a girlfriend already so she shouldn’t be wasting her time by so much as talking to him.

Gilbert turned his attention to the girl beside him, a little smile spreading on his lips. “Come here often?” he asked. She was a bit of an eye-catcher, but he wouldn’t straight out admit it.

“Not really,” she answered. “Just on rare occasion. You?”

“Pretty much the same as you,” he replied, drinking from his shot glass.

“A guy like you has to be careful in these types of places, though,” she advised. “Wouldn’t want your girlfriend to get jealous or anything.”

Gilbert let out a chuckle. “This should apply to you as well,” he said. “Or what? Your boyfriend’s not the protective, jealous type?” Surely he was if he valued her enough.

Eliza giggled bitterly. “Yeah, if I had a boyfriend to apply it to,” she mumbled. “We broke up recently.”

“Oh, well, that’s too bad,” Gilbert said, finishing his drink. “It’s his loss, anyway. Probably will regret it later.”

Eliza shrugged. “I’m a little too proud to go back with anyone that breaks up with me, though.”

Gilbert called the bartender and ordered them both a couple of more drinks. “Think of it this way: You get to meet new people, you’re not committed, and you’re available.” He downed his drink in one gulp before setting his glass down.

Perhaps it had been the alcohol that was clouding her better judgment, or maybe it was something about the man’s platinum hair that gave her a sort of excited sensation in her stomach. She had never really seen anyone with such bright hair. “You’re right,” she nodded with a little grin. “There’s probably someone better for me, anyway.”

“That’s the spirit!” Gilbert said with enthusiasm, even though he was being a bit too nice with her on this one. Usually, he would be a little bit of a condescending jerk, probably make fun of her, but he didn’t think it wise for now.

Eventually, they introduced themselves and conversed for what seemed like an hour or so before they decided to get up and dance. However, she felt her legs shaking slightly and leaned on him for support. She didn’t realize that when she pressed herself against Gilbert, he could feel her nipples against his chest. Oh, yeah, she had decided not to wear a bra for the evening. Gilbert hadn’t really noticed it until now, since her dress didn’t exactly show any signs of the lack of the garment, save for her cleavage. Gilbert blushed, settling his hands on her hips as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She couldn’t really complain, really. What she wanted to do was forget Roderich, and that’s exactly what would happen. And if this Gilbert Beilschmidt was going to be the one to do it, then so be it. She didn’t want to be sad about a break up. She didn’t care if it ended up being a one night stand, just as long as it helped get rid of her thoughts of Roderich.

“What if I don’t want to do this kind of dancing?” she asked, leaning up to kiss him.

He gasped softly, leaning into her lips and returning the kiss. “Oh?” he raised an eyebrow. “You want the other type?”

She didn’t bother nodding. Instead, she led her lips to his neck, kissing his skin gently to prove her point. “Would you mind?”

Gilbert tried taking in a breath as he held back a moan. Taking her hand, they made their way from the dance floor towards the long hallway that led to the bathrooms. He hadn’t exactly planned this out, but he took it as it came; besides, it had been Eliza’s idea.

She pushed him into the 1st door they came across and made sure there was nobody inside, checking the bottom of the stalls before locking the door to the entrance. Perhaps it was a little radical, maybe a little crazy, but neither of them were complaining.

“Have you ever done it in a bathroom?” she asked, leaning up to kiss him again.

“Not exactly like this,” he answered, undoing his tie as he returned the kiss.

He couldn’t really remember with whom it had been; all that came to mind was that it was crammed and hot, but the sex had been good, so it wasn’t too much of a thing to whine about. “What about you?”

She chuckled. “Not exactly like this, either.” She and Roderich had done it a couple of times, but it was nothing of her taste. She had to be quiet and proper with him, something she couldn’t quite enjoy.

Gilbert pressed her against the wall for support and pulled on the straps of her dress, sliding them down her arms, and undressing her slowly as it fell on its own. His fingers traced along her body, pinching her nipples and groping her breasts. Eliza let out a loud moan when he did this, tilting her head against the cool tiles of the wall as she began to rock her hips against the space between them.

The German smirked, but he didn’t expect for her to start undoing his pants and boxers so quickly. She was the type that got involved in sex, huh?

“What?” she kissed him again, letting her tongue play with his as she did so while her fingers unbuttoned his shirt.

“Nngh,” he moaned, feeling the way her hands and tongue worked. He fought back with his own, tasting the liquor on her lips and sucking on her bottom lip. However, this sort of distraction helped Eliza flip their position, pushing him against the wall now. Looking up at him with her mischievous green eyes, she made her way down his body with her mouth and tongue, biting along his nipples as she stroked along his cock. He groaned at her touch, his erection beginning to throb as she touched him.

Eliza knelt in front of him, her fingers caressing along the skin of his penis as she kept looking at him.

He swore, feeling her hot breath on him before she took his length in her mouth and began to suck. Panting and rocking his hips, he held onto her hair and pressed her head closer. She bobbed her head up and down, feeling the way he hardened against her mouth and began to suck hard and faster. Gilbert felt an anxious sensation on the pit of his stomach as he felt himself beginning to reach his orgasm, not sure if he would be able to contain himself if Eliza kept at it like this. However, she was getting wet herself, feeling her panties cling to her as they dampened with every gesture she gave. She had to pull back, leaving Gilbert’s dick unattended and worked up as she reached for the hem and pushed them down, having to stand up to remove them. Gilbert took the opportunity and held her hips, steering her towards the counter where the sinks were and sat her on the edge, spreading her legs as his fingers searched for her entrance, and leaned in to kiss and suck on her neck.

She mewled as she felt a digit being inserted into her, a wave of pleasure flooding through her as she nearly screamed in pleasure. “Oh, Gilbert, ngh!”

“You’re so wet,” he teased, biting her tender skin as he felt her shiver against him.

“Your fault,” she gasped out, not really trying to lower her voice. The music of the club drowned it out anyway, so it’s not like anybody would hear them.

“You know what’s your fault?” he asked, inserting another digit into her and stretching her out. He felt along her moist walls and came across her clit, which he found very entertaining; once he touched it, Eliza jerked her hips a little too much, biting her lip and coating his fingers with her juices.

“Making you hot?” she managed to ask, a little taunting smile tugging at her lips.

Gilbert removed a finger, leaaving the other to tease her as she moaned and tensed up her legs. “Ja.” The face he made when he spoke was devastatingly impish, and she had wished she would have been able to capture it. His eyes were shining with the lights being reflected from the bulbs hitting the mirrors from the sinks, his hair glowed with an impossible white color, and his skin was flushed, mixed with his pale yet tanned skin, and she didn’t know whether to believe he was even real or not.

“Good,” she said licking her lips. Her expression changed when he pushed himself into her, though. She shut her eyes and wrapped her legs around him, her face softening and hardening as he pumped in and out. She held in a scream, gritting her teeth as she did so. “Fuck me,” she growled. “Fuck me, Gilbert. Fuck me!”

“How hard?” Gilbert asked, jerking his hips as he groped her ass and bent one of her legs up over his shoulder.

“Very…har—oh!”

He leaned in and connected his forehead with hers. “I didn’t hear you.”

She couldn’t even think properly when he spoke like that. “Hard,” she mumbled out. “Harder than anyone you’ve fucked.”

“As you wish,” he smirked, picking up his pace and pumping deeper into her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him hard on his lips and digging her nails onto his back as he kept going. He felt amazing to her.

The little anxious feeling they both had in their lower stomachs began to spread like wildfire, making Eliza reach her orgasm first as she clenched against Gilbert’s cock, having her cry out in pleasure as she came. Gilbert kept kissing her, one hand tracing along her back, making her arch towards him, as his other held the back of her head. He could feel how tight she was against him, enticing him to rock his hips violently against her as he released his seed into her, groaning against her neck and holding onto her hair for dear life itself.

A few moments passed before they came down from their high, panting and gasping for breath as they did so. They hadn’t noticed that someone had been banging on the door until they calmed down, being able to hear the raving music and the slaps being placed on the surface of the door. Gilbert chuckled. “Rude.”

He helped Eliza come down from the sink before they began to retrieve and put on their clothes again. When Gilbert opened the door, a few people came pouring into the room, apparently having to fill their own needs, but Eliza and him made their way through the crowd, going unnoticed as the culprits who had claimed the bathroom for themselves.

They didn’t stay long after that. It’s not that Eliza had actually come for a quick fuck to the club, but it had tired her out a lot more than she had expected. They did exchange phone numbers, just for kicks; maybe they would need a fuck buddy once in a while or something, but Eliza didn’t take it to heart. She was ready to accept this as just a one time thing and so was Gilbert.

Antonio was very amused when he learned of this. “You should call her, though,” he said.

“I don’t know,” Gilbert shook his head as they drove towards their homes. “I might just to see what happens.”

~  
He was a little surprised to see her behind the register counter in the hospital as a nurse the following Monday. Arthur was talking to her as he sorted out a few manila folders and handed her the ones he didn’t need. Why had he never noticed her before? Was she new? Was this her first day? What the hell?

Arthur waved at her as he walked away from her and walked towards Gilbert’s direction. “You look cute in that,” Gilbert chuckled, signaling to Arthur’s nurse outfit as he passed by.

“Shut up, you arse,” Arthur answered with his own chuckle. He knew he loved to play around, so he didn’t let it offend him.

He walked towards Eliza and crossed his arms. “You didn’t bother to tell me you worked here,” he said.

“I could say the same for you,” Eliza nodded her head. “Not even a ‘hello’ or anything?”

“Hallo,” he mumbled, rolling his eyes with amusement.

Antonio and Francis came in through one of the doors and spotted Gilbert, holding a few files and folders of their own. Eliza hadn’t really had a good impression on Francis until Arthur started to talk to her about him. So maybe he wasn’t that bad after all and decided a greeting wouldn’t kill her. But after they exchanged hellos, the Frenchman began to make conversation with Gilbert, confusing Eliza. Oh, so those were the friends Arthur had complained about?

She waited until Antonio and Francis had left to bring it to Gilbert’s attention. “Your friend’s little boyfriend is adorable, by the way,” she said with a little smirk.

“You hitting on him or something?” Gilbert asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No, but he is my co-worker and we chat a lot,” she shrugged.

“Funny how I haven’t seen you around here much, though,” Gilbert pointed out.

“I was recently moved from the second floor to this one,” she explained. “But I know Arthur because we have worked together in operations and such.”

“I see,” Gilbert leaned over the counter to think. “When’s your break?”

“Why?” she asked. “Are you going to invite me to lunch?”

He would have loved to say he would invite her to have a repeat of their little session from Saturday, but he would have earned a slap from her and a letter from the hospital director telling him he was being let go. “Why not?” he shrugged.

“Fine,” she nodded. “I don’t get a nice break like you doctors do, but I’ll be free in about an hour.”

“I’ll come by, then,” he winked at her. Once he left to take care of some of his appointments, Eliza turned back to her own work and began to organize the files that had been left on her desk. Looking up, she realized Roderich was speaking to Francis and Antonio, but he was looking directly at her, his eyes a little sad for some reason. She turned her gaze to another direction and let it slide. She hadn’t the slightest clue if Gilbert was even fit to be her boyfriend, or dating material. But she really couldn’t be picky, and he was attractive in his own way, so why not?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I tried really hard, okay? ( / w \ ) Tell me if I did alright because I wanna know. 
> 
> If there are some confusions, let me know so I can explain. uwu
> 
> -Auto-


End file.
